


Malec's Poetry

by alecsmythx



Series: Malec's Poems [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmythx/pseuds/alecsmythx
Summary: two lovers expressing their love in poetry.





	1. Chapter 1

oh the way he looks at me,   
like I've finally been set free,  
of the years and years,  
I've awaited someone,   
to love me,   
to hold me,   
to kiss me,  
just like he does.   
to make me see,   
it is okay to be me.  
nobody can change,  
the way that he makes me feel,  
the way that he makes me feel free.


	2. Magnus' Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is magnus being a super cutie for his boyfriend!!

he,   
a beautiful man that stands   
right of front of me,  
a lightwood.  
yet still he is precious,  
deserving of my love.  
ive never thought,   
a person like he,  
could love a man like thee. 

his,   
his eyes remind me of darkness,  
but his personally is filled of light.   
brightness is all around,  
when he speaks,  
when he breaths,  
and when he dreams.   
i see nothing but good.   
his heart is nothing but good. 

him,  
everything speaks to me.  
his smile, his laugh, his charm,  
the little, adorable snores at night,   
well we rest under the moonlight.   
i can seem,  
to forget what my life,  
was before him.


	3. A New View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this poem is written after the promo scene of magnus + alec but before magnus opens up.

bright lights and his eyes,  
how they twinkle at me.   
the eyes that are hidden,   
but come out only for me.   
i guess it's only comforting,  
to hide things that are precious.  
like the shine and hope,  
the yellow cat eyes provide. 

when they shine,  
i seem to wonder,  
what secrets lay beneath.  
the years and years,   
left untold,  
and the secrets i must unfold.  
his eyes make me realize,  
that true love is real,  
for they bring me hope,  
and let me see the brightness,  
in all this darkness.


	4. Please Never Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title and poem is based off of a song i've been seeing a lot in malec edits. this poem is alec's pov after the breakup.

I can still hear is voice,   
calming, and ever so soothing,  
his words so important,  
words that will forever break my heart,  
he couldn't even say goodbye,  
goodbye. alexander. 

I can't blame him,  
as I sit alone,  
tears beginning to fall more rapidly,  
I would have never wanted him to change,  
to stop being him,  
for me.   
I can't blame him for not,  
not trying to work it out,  
to give us a chance.  
I was selfish and naive,  
he has duties,  
and so do I.   
I'll see you on the battle field, my love,   
sadly, it had to be on different sides,  
but I wouldn't change that.  
I wouldn't ever change you.


	5. Feel Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also inspired by a song, but it is in magnus' pov after the break up!

oh, why can't you hold me close,  
hold me now?  
show me now,  
that I'm worth it,  
oh, so still worth it to you,  
my darling.  
my dearest love,  
let me that you'll hold me close,  
when you come back to me,  
come back to me,  
please. 

i can no longer last,  
without your smile,  
without your laugh,  
we make mistakes,  
i know it now! 

but don't give up on us,  
come back to me,  
save my heart,  
save my smile,  
and just come back to me.  
please come back to me, my alexander. 

life without you seems so unclear,  
i have much to fear,  
don't let go,  
because just don't,  
you must be the one to,  
save my heart,  
and make me feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this for all that saw! If you liked this and want more, leave some comments & kudos, I'll continue the series!


End file.
